Fairytale
by CrazyChikDontTouch
Summary: What if you had to marry someone you didn't love? What if you traveled through a portal opened by a lost princess and couldn't come back from the Human world? What if you were a fairy? If you had read Dragon Kingdom, and yes will update, this is similar. It revolves around two girls and yes there is a time jump. R&R Thanks! )


Fairytale

Chapter one

The sun danced across the redwood floor as it reached a young peach colored face, making the girl's nose cringe. The young woman rose from her spot on the soft, padded bed, stretching her arms in the air as she yawned and stood up slowly. The floor screeched under her weight as she moved to a double door redwood closet, opening it wide and revealing many different dresses in different colors and material. She moved her index finger across the fabrics and pulled out a black and white dress, setting it on her bed as she slipped of her silk, tan colored nightgown.

She stood there completely nude as she closed her eyes and relaxed her shoulders. The back of her neck had a crescent moon and a sun morphing together into one, showing her mark of a hybrid fairy. A hybrid fairy held both light and dark magic inside them. Hybrids are very rare fairies indeed and only three exist. Across the girl's arm was a dragon tattoo that had the tip of it's tail at her wrist and wrapped around her arm up to her shoulder where the wings sprawled out and its upper body acting like it was about to attack anyone who came close. Along the middle of her back had another tattoo of a wolf curled up in a ball, sleeping peacefully.

The girl held out her hand in front of her as a swirl of silver light wrapped around her entire body for a few seconds then disappeared as a pair of large gold and black looking, feathery wings stretched out from her back. The wings rested slightly against her as the sun rays caught the bottom of the wings, making the gold color glow. She walked over to the dress and slipped it onto her body. The dress reached her ankles as the bottom part was layered with a mixture of blacks, grays, and whites as the top had black gems on the corset like top. She reached to the tips and pulled them back, clipping them together so the dress would stay.

She walked over to a chair with a large mirror and many different colors of powders and liquids with paintbrushes laid on the table. She reached over and grabbed a small jar that had silver inside it, grabbing a regular sized paintbrush. She closed one eye as she stirred the color and painted the entire lid of her eye. Next, she added black thin line to the bottom by her eyelashes. She did the same steps to her other eye and looked at her work before she nodded and made sure it was perfect.

She grabbed an wooden brush and brushed her light brown hair as she thought on how to do it. After a few minutes of thinking she pulled her hair into a high bun and added a pin with a white gem and feather of white and black to match her dress as she stood up and put on black wedges on and blending her wings into her dress, showing her back.

She opened the door and walked downstairs that spiraled down into the kitchen that had dark wood flooring and counter in the middle, where a girl with large curls and orange ball room dress with the sleeves on the side of her shoulders showing a snakes head that led to the bottom of her should blade. The girl looked over to the other and smiled, "Crescent, you look so beautiful." The girl complimented.

"Not as beautiful as you, Lana." Crescent smiled and hugged her younger sister. Lana blushed and opened the front door that showed a empty village with old houses and bridges ruined as the two girls sighed and stepped outside, walking past a pool that was stained with blood. They had decided to call it Pool of Blood of the Fallen. It sat right next to the ruin castle Helselene. Legend said that the enemy defeated the king and queen of the castle and killed off most of the hybrid fairies, throwing them in the pool that was once beautiful. Some say if you listen carefully you can hear their cries of pain. The castle, Helselene, was now only a ruin but the name was giving to it for moon and sun.

Lana and Crescent walked in silence as the now entered the White village. Fairies were all heading to the Helios castle and decorating the courtyard for a special occasion. Each month six males and females of the Hybrid and White villages are to meet at the castle to find out who their new fiance would be.

Unfortunately, there were only three Hybrids in the Village. Lana, Crescent, and an young man named Pallas. Lana and Crescent slowly entered the castle as a line of five other young Light fairies waited outside the large marble doors. Crescent smiled at her younger sister and hugged her as she knew that Lana desperately wanted to be with the Hybrid, Pallas. Of course, Crescent knew that the chances of that happening was a hundred percent. The queen, Rhea randomly chose a male and female of the White Village but, when it came to making the Hybrids a complete village once more was out of the question. Hybrids where only meant to be with Hybrids.

Each month six male and females, that are fifteen or sixteen, born in the same month where to meet at the castle and have a future with the one the queen had chosen for them. After that the female would get pregnant and since fairies are different than humans, they had the child three months later than have a wedding. Only between those months did the spouse meet the parents. The Light fairies where a controlled society and what the queen says goes, no argument. The queen wanted the hybrids to be on her side because a Hybrid can control light and dark and can lock one side of the magic inside and become either light or dark. Dark and Light had continuous wars and a Hybrid is powerful fairy and the queen wanted them to use them like soldiers and wipe out one side or most.

Crescent slipped into a hidden door between the columns and entered a small hallway that had lite torches on the walls, providing little light. Crescent walked down the hallway and pushed open the wall, showing a room that was covered in gold. White carpet covered the floor, muffling Crescent's high heels as she walked to a full size bed that had a headboard lined with gold. There sitting on the bed was a young woman with blonde hair in little curls that was up high and a flower tiara. She looked up and smiled at Crescent. She stood and her dress was long but ruffled that the sleeves covered her shoulders partly. It had a V ruffled, dark blue with a bow at the end. A bronze brown with waves silk part covered a reddish-brown color material.

Crescent smiled and hugged the young woman, "Good morning, Elizabeth." She greeted and pulled back to look at Elizabeth's bright green eyes.

"Good morning, Crescent. How are you?" Elizabeth's face softened as Crescent looked down and bit her lip.

"I'm okay...I guess, but it's going to take time to heal." Crescent answered and faked a grin. Elizabeth smiled some and hugged her again. Crescent pulled away and heard bells as Elizabeth walked to her bedroom door with Crescent by her side. They both straightened and waited for Elizabeth's name to be called.

"Announcing her royal highness, Princess Elizabeth." The man announced as the door opened and she walked out of the room with Crescent behind her. Elizabeth sat down in a marble throne as Crescent stood there by there throne. Crescent watched as the fairies bowed in respect and stood up straight again. Crescent spotted her sister with a calm expression, but Crescent knew she was shaking.

Suddenly, large wings glistened in the sun rays as a older woman with a yellow-white, silk dress with sleeves that covered her arms until her wrist where they were cut and draped down. In her hand she held a scroll. This was Queen Rhea and when they bowed she gave a cold smile and Crescent glared at her when she wasn't looking.

Queen Rhea stood in the middle of the ball room and pulled the scroll out and looked up.

"let's get started. We have Zinnia and and Johnathan." She announced as the couple took one another arm and began walking out of the room as the queen continued, "Heather and Jason..." The queen continued until she reached Lana. "And last but not least, Lana and Pallas." She finished as Lana smiled towards him and he returned it. Lana quickly rushed to him and took his arm and walked out.

Crescent smiled and chuckled as Lana giggled and left. Elizabeth stood up as Crescent bowed and smiled, but when Queen Rhea walked over her smile faded.

"My queen," Crescent bowed as she gave another cold smile.

"Crescent my dear, how are you after your parents were tragically killed?" Rhea asked bluntly as Crescent's heart broke into pieces. The memory of that day flooded her mind as she smirked at her.

"I'm wonderful, thank you. Now I must take my leave and help my sister with the planning." Crescent began to turn as the queen scowled and touched her shoulder.

" Don't forget about next month...you're going to be meeting your new husband." Rhea smirked as Crescent shrugged her hand off and walked away. Elizabeth looked down and closed her eyes, _I'm so sorry Crescent that this had happened to you. _


End file.
